1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing signals that represent an angular position of a shaft of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 199 33 844 A1 has already disclosed an apparatus and a method for processing signals that represent an angular position of a shaft of a combustion engine, in which a rotation direction of the shaft is detected.